mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Будь проще!
Русская стенограмма = :Радуга Дэш: Ого! Даже не верится, сколько народу пришло! :Пинки Пай: А мне верится! Всем хочется узнать, кто станет церепониймейстером для Понивилля! :Сумеречная Искорка: Я и не знала, что Бабуля Смит в комиссии. :Эпплджек: Конечно. Фестиваль празднуется с момента основания Понивилля, а она застала это событие. :Пинки Пай: Я рада, что комиссия не выбрала меня автоматически, а теперь все смогут попробовать оказаться на моём месте! Фестиваль — это праздник, и церепониймейстеру придётся его организовывать! Поэтому было бы разумно выбрать меня. :Пони: Чшш! :микрофона :Мэр Понивилля: Граждане Понивилля, все претенденты в этом году были исключительными, но только один сможет стать церепониймейстером Понивилльского фестиваля. И это будет... :Пинки Пай: вдох :Мэр Понивилля: Рарити! :Пони: радуются :Эпплджек: У-ии! :Радуга Дэш: У-уууу! смеётся :Сумеречная Искорка: Поздравляю, Рарити! Ты уже знаешь, что будешь делать? :Спайк: натяжения :Рарити: Ну, у меня есть несколько идей. : :Пинки Пай: Я так жду фестиваля, что едва могу устоять на месте! :Сумеречная Искорка: Я рада, что выбрали Рарити. Она добавит этому событию элегантности! :Эпплджек: И, возможно, даже больше! :звуки :запуска :Спайк: горло читает В этом году Понивилльский фестиваль, который организует Рарити, будет включать первоклассные мероприятия, такие как аукцион... и дегустация сока. :Главные персонажи без Рарити: Oооо! :Спайк: Понивилльский Гала-концерт на городской площади. :Главные персонажи без Рарити: Аааа! :Спайк: И конечно, понивилльский показ мод. :Главные персонажи без Рарити: Оооо! :Спайк: Церепониймейстер для Понивилля этого года представит вниманию зрителей собственную великолепную коллекцию. :Рарити: Темой которого станет... «Шик небольшого города»! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ого, Рарити. Вижу, ты постаралась на славу. :Эпплджек: Не то слово. :Флаттершай: Думаю, это будет волшебно. :Рарити: Ах! Вы вправду так думаете? :Пинки Пай: Шутишь? Я не могу дождаться! :Рарити: Ох, какое облегчение. Но разумеется, мне одной со всем этим не справиться. Фестиваль уже через три дня! :Радуга Дэш: Мы с Пинки повесим фонарики и украшения на городской площади! :Эпплджек: А я могу подготовить Яблочную аллею к дегустации сока. :Рарити: Ох, это замечательно! А ты, Искорка, вместе с Флаттершай, помогите мне с модным показом... :Сумеречная Искорка: Конечно! :Флаттершай: Пойду за честь. :Рарити: А я сосредоточусь на том, что важнее всего. :Главные персонажи без Рарити: На чём? :Рарити: Надо сделать Понивилльский фестиваль настолько зрелищным, чтобы поразить... Трендерхуфа! :толчок :Эпплджек: Э, кто такой Трендерхуф? :Рарити: Что?! Как вы можете не знать, кто такой Трендерхуф? Трендерхуф — это один из самых поразительных и привлекательных авторов книг о путешествиях! Он до Лас-Пегасуса заинтересовался Эквестрией и написал о ней! Заметил Троттингем ещё до произошедшей там кулинарной революции! Он знает, где будет жарко, когда там ещё даже не тепло! хихикает :Сумеречная Искорка: Похоже, кто-то немножко влюблён. :Рарити: О, Искорка, «влюблён» — это не то слово. Он поистине божественен. Мне не верится, что он приезжает! хихиканье :двигателя поезда :Рарити: Спасибо тебе, что поехала со мной. Не представляю, как бы я встречала Трендерхуфа одна! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты не должна так нервничать по поводу вашего знакомства. :пони :Рарити: Это он? Ты его видишь? Искорка, вон там? :Сумеречная Искорка: Э... Точно не знаю. :Рарити: Ты же не думаешь, что он решил не приезжать? Искорка, я его не вижу! А если он не приехал? Тогда праздник обернётся катастрофой! Искорка, где он?! :толчок :Рарити: горло Простите. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты должна держать себя в руках. Ты ведь ещё не знакома с ним! :лопаются :Рарити: Ах! :Сумеречная Искорка: Что такое? :Рарити: Чш! быстро Это он, это он, это он? Это он? Это он, это он, это он! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну так иди и заговори с ним! :Рарити: крик Я не могу! смех Э, привет... горло Здравствуйте, Трендерхуф. Я Рарити, меня выбрали церепониймейстером Понивилльского фестиваля. смех :Трендерхуф: Прошу вас, зовите меня «Тренд». :стук :Рарити: А здесь состоится кульминация фестиваля — Гала-концерт! Музыка, танцы! смех И конечно, разнообразные местные угощения. :Трендерхуф: Как «Спринг Флинг принимает свадьбу на Мэйнхеттене», я писал об этом в «Галлоп и Пранс». :Рарити: Это точно! Даже не передать, какое влияние оказала на меня эта работа! :Рарити: И наконец, Яблочная Аллея. Самое сердце Понивилля, где взяла начало наша милая маленькая деревушка. :Трендерхуф: Ах, восхитительно! Я слышал об этом, но увидеть собственными глазами, стоять на земле работающей фермы... Чувствуется, что здесь всё настоящее. :Рарити: Да, э, здесь выращивают яблоки. :Трендерхуф: Спасибо тебе, Рарити. Спасибо, что привела меня сюда. Эта ферма — поистине нечто особенное. :Рарити: Ах, я планировала переделать её в элегантную сельскую гостиницу для фестиваля... но теперь вижу, насколько она особенная — au naturelЕстественность (фр.). :Трендерхуф: Au naturel определённо. :лопаются :Трендерхуф: Кто... это... там? :Эпплджек: задыхается :Рарити: Кто? Эпплджек? Кхм-кхм! почему ты так на неё смотришь? :Трендерхуф: В своих путешествиях я многое видел, но никогда не встречал такой красоты. Эпплджек... Пони моей мечты... :Спайк: Рарити! Рарити! Ээй? :Рарити: всхлипывание :Спайк: Я принёс свою чашку для дегустацию сока. Пойдём пробовать образцы? :Рарити: всхлипывания Да какой в этом смысл?! :Спайк: Рарити, что случилось? :Рарити: Ничего! :Спайк: Я что-то не так сказал? :Рарити: Я ему не нравлюсь. :Спайк: Что? :Рарити: Я ему не нравлюсь. :Спайк: Рарити, я не слышу... :Рарити: Я ему не нравлюсь, потому что он увлёкся Эпплджек, несмотря на то что я давно в него влюблена, и это несправедливо! :Спайк: Ты не нравишься Трендерхуфу? Да этого не может быть! :Рарити: О, Спайк, что ты можешь знать о том, каково это влюбиться по уши в пони и узнать, что он увлечён кем-то другим? :толчок :Рарити: Скажи, что такого есть в Эпплджек, чего нет во мне?! :Спайк: Ах. :Рарити: Гмм... :Трендерхуф: Знаешь, я с огромным уважением отношусь к трудовой этике земных пони :Эпплджек: Э, ну надо же, спасибо. Бабуля Смит всегда говорила: "Яблоко в день — и нет проблем". :Трендерхуф: А сколько существует сортов яблок, как думаешь? :Эпплджек: Э, на ферме или во всей Эквестрии? :Трендерхуф: Однажды ко мне попали редкие яблоки, считавшиеся исчезнувшими. Я съел четыре. кусает :всплеск :Эпплджек: Это факт? :Трендерхуф: Это моя работа. Я беру обыденное, простое, недооценённое и наделяю его красками. :Эпплджек: Что ж, надеюсь, ты сможешь так описать Понивилль. :Трендерхуф: Я тоже. И хватит обо мне. Я хочу узнать больше о тебе! Что значат яблоки для Эпплджек? :Эпплджек: Слушай, я рада, что тебя интересует Понивилль и всё такое, но я как бы занята своими делами. И если я их не сделаю, то не будет никакого Понивилльского фестиваля и тебе не о чем будет писать. :Рарити: Это совершенно недопустимо! :Эпплджек: Рарити, что это на тебе надето? :Рарити: Ты о чём, об этом старье? :Эпплджек: Ты не слишком занята организацией фестиваля, чтобы шить новые наряды? :Рарити: Так и есть. Но мысль о сборе яблок вдохновила меня, и я не смогла остановиться! :Эпплджек: Правда? :Рарити: Если уж я что люблю, так это — перевозить яблоки! :Трендерхуф: мечтательно Я и сам начинаю этим увлекаться. :Эпплджек: тихо Может, вам обоим стоит как-нибудь попробовать. :Трендерхуф: На меня нашло вдохновение. ::Без жизни на ферме всё будет напрасно — ::Я вдруг осознал это чётко и ясно! ::Яблоко — как сонце. ::Пусть сияет вовек ::Для самой лучшей пони, что зовут... Эпплджек! :Рарити: рёв :разбивается :Спайк: Рарити, зачем ты хочешь вспахать поле? :Рарити: Мне кажется, это не мешало бы покрасить? Или даже помыть! :Спайк: Лучше проверь концертные декорации. :Рарити: Да, да, конечно, но Тренда явно тянет к сельской жизни. Если не убедить его, что я такая же фермерша, как Эпплджек, он никогда не заинтересуется фестивалем. :Спайк: Фестивалем. Точно. :Рарити: Я так признательна тебе за помощь. Без тебя я как без рук, Спайк-по! :Спайк: Ну, друзья для этого и существуют! :Рарити: Точно, итак. поводьями Пошла! ворчит Фермерская... штука! вздыхает О, как Эпплджек это делает? :Эпплджек: Ну, будет проще, если запрячься в плуг! Что ты делаешь? :Рарити: Просто помогаю по хозяйству — дела, которыми я так люблю заниматься. :Эпплджек: Если тебе это ещё будет интересно, после фестиваля я могу тебя всему этому научить. Но сейчас, мне нужно закончить с пахотой, если ты не против. :Рарити: Вовсе нет. Э! Ох! :Спайк: Она с такой лёгкостью это делает :Трендерхуф: мечтательно Я вижу. Она восхитительна, правда? :Эпплджек: ворчит :Трендерхуф: стучит :Рарити: Не понимаю, что здесь такого особенного. :стуки :Эпплджек: Рарити, осторожно, если не правильно ударить, можно вывихнуть копыто. :Рарити: Спасибо большое, я прекрасно знакома с процессом сбивания яблок. Но если ты полагаешься на грубую силу, я считаю, что требуется определённый стиль. Это скорее танец, если хочешь знать моё мнение. напевающие звуки И вуаля! :Эпплджек: Да уж, твой способ, безусловно, стильный. :Рарити: Спасибо. :Эпплджек: А теперь прошу меня извинить. Мне много чего ещё надо сделать. Самой! :кудахчут :Трендерхуф: Рарити, можно задать вопрос? :Рарити: Конечно, Тренд, спрашивай о чём угодно. :Трендерхуф: Я уже давно хотел спросить, но, честно говоря, немного стеснялся. Рарити... как думаешь... Эпплджек согласится быть моей парой на фестивале? :Рарити: Может, сам её спросишь?! Хм! :кудахчут :скрипит :Эпплджек: Ух! Удалось сбежать. :Рарити: Если ты пришла извиняться, в этом нет необходимости. :Эпплджек: Ты это о чём? :Рарити: Давай обойдёмся без загадок, ладно? :Эпплджек: Слушай, я знаю, что ты очень хочешь понравиться Тренду... :Рарити: И понравлюсь! Несмотря на кое-чьи старания! :Эпплджек: Клянусь, я не знаю, почему он уделяет мне такое внимание. И я не знаю никого, кто бы так интересовался сельским хозяйством. Даже больше меня! :Рарити: Может, на этот раз Тренд встретил настоящую деревенскую пони. :Эпплджек: Может, тебе лучше заняться фестивалем вместо того, чтобы изобретать новые способы понравиться Тренду? :Рарити: Я уверена, тебе понравится. У меня теперь новое видение фестиваля, деревенским акцентом он будет более деревенским, чем всё семейство Эпплов, вместе взятое! :Флаттершай: А, сейчас не поздновато менять тему? :закрывается :Сумеречная Искорка: Эпплджек, что происходит? :Эпплджек: Страшно предположить. :звуки :Рарити: деревенским акцентом Для начала я хочу поблагодарить вас всех, что пришли, и во-вторых, я заню, что вы будете в восторге от моей новой темы фестиваля! :Спайк: на банджо :Рарити: деревенским акцентом «Будь проще»! :Эпплджек: смеётся :Рарити: деревенским акцентом Ну? И что в этом смешного? :Эпплджек: Рарити, это самый нелепый наряд из всех, что я видела! :Флаттершай: Он немножко забавный. :Рарити: Забавный? :Сумеречная Искорка: смеётся Рарити, прекрати, ты же несерьёзна. :Рарити: голосом Конечно, серьёзна... горло с деревенским акцентом С чего мне быть несерьёзной? :Эпплджек: Да ты бы никогда в жизни так не оделась. Ты любишь моду, высшее общество, роскошные вещи. :Рарити: И я точно так же могу любить вспахивать поля и собирать яблоки. :Эпплджек: Но это не так! :Рарити: А откуда ты знаешь, что мне нравится? :Эпплджек: Потому что я тебя знаю. :Рарити: Ну, может, не настолько хорошо, как ты думаешь. :Эпплджек: Что ж, я полагаю, это чистое совпадение, что Трендерхуф тоже интересуется сельской жизнью? :Рарити: Не знаю, на что ты там намекаешь! :Эпплджек: Пожалуй, мне придётся тебе показать! :Рарити: Рискни! А теперь, если вы позволите, мне нужно заняться подготовкой фестиваля. :Эпплджек: ворчит :Рарити: деревенским акцентом Итак, будучи моделями в модном показе «Будь проще», вы, возможно, думаете, что чем меньше, тем лучше. Однако это не так. Если вы хотите выглядеть по-настоящему просто, то чем больше, тем лучше. А теперь, идите и оденьтесь точно таким же образом. Спайку Ну, кто у нас следующая модель на модном показе? :Спайк: Эм... Эппл... Джуэл? :Рарити: А это ещё кто такая? :танго :Рарити: Это какая-то шутка? :Эпплджек: первоклассным акцентом Что такое, Рарити, как ты только могла подумать, что я шучу? :Рарити: голос Да потому что ты никогда не надела бы такой костюм. Ты любишь пахать поля, собирать яблоки... :Эпплджек: И я также могу любить моду. :Рарити: с деревенским акцентом Но это не так! :Эпплджек: Может, ты не настолько хорошо меня знаешь, как думаешь. :Рарити: Ладно. Мне ещё нужно организовывать фестиваль, так что если собираешься стать моделью, полный вперёд! :Эпплджек: Жизнь — это праздник, и вы можете отметить его, одевшись как я, потому что я — законодательница моды! :камеры :Рарити: голос Ты — законодательница моды?! Это самое нелепое из всего, что я... то есть... с деревенским акцентом Молодец. А я, напротив, меньше всего беспокоюсь о том, как я выгляжу, когда занимаюсь делами. рёв :Эпплджек: Оу, правда, что ли? :Рарити: Да не сойти мне с места! :Эпплджек: Ах! Но не я! Моя грива должна быть всегда уложена волосок к волоску. :Рарити: А моя полна пыли, и все волосы секутся. :Эпплджек: Мои копытца отполированы так, что в них видно моё отражение. :Рарити: А мои все потрескались и высохли от работы в полях! :Эпплджек: Я такая модница. :Рарити: А я такая неряха! :Эпплджек: Я пахну розами. :Рарити: А я обожаю валяться в грязи! :всплеск :ляп :Рарити: голос О нет! Твой наряд! О, какой ужас. Кто-нибудь, принесите полотенца стереть эту омерзительную грязь с копыт?! :Эпплджек: голос Вот Рарити, которую я знаю! :Рарити: О, Эпплджек, прости, что столько наговорила. Ты настоящая подруга, которая знает меня лучше меня самой. Даже не знаю, о чём я думала, надевая этот нелепый наряд. :Эпплджек: Я догадываюсь, что ты чувствуешь. :Рарити: Но ты пыталась помочь мне увидеть, какой глупой я была. И ты была права вздыхает Этот наряд смотрится на тебе шикарно. Жаль, что я его испортила. :Эпплджек: Спасибо! Он милый, правда? :Рарити: Он великолепен! Где ты его взяла? :Эпплджек: Оу, это один из твоих. :Рарити: Мне нужно много воды и горсть порошка, срочно! :Трендерхуф: горло Я переезжаю в Понивилль! Быть самым обсуждаемым пони в Эквестрии так утомляет. Я хочу оставить свою бурную, незаурядную жизнь и поселиться на ферме! :Эпплджек и Рарити: Что?! :Эпплджек: Что ж, это очень мило, но я надеюсь, ты думаешь не о Яблочной Аллее. :Трендерхуф: Ох. :Эпплдже: Э, слушай, ты правда милый, но я, ну, а, это... :Рарити: Думаю, Эпплджек хочет сказать, что в пони, который готов полностью измениться, чтобы произвести на кого-то впечатление, есть что-то отталкивающее. Если кому-то не нравишься таким, какой ты есть,— это его проблема. :Трендерхуф: Что ж, неловко вышло. :Рарити: Вовсе нет. На самом деле я прекрасно понимаю, что ты чувствуешь. :Эпплджек: Как думаешь, Рарити? Ещё не слишком поздно вернуться к «Шику маленького городка»? :Рарити: Если я этим займусь, нет! :говорят на фоне :Рарити: Организация Понивилльского фестиваля оказалась одним из самых сложных дел в моей жизни. Но я усвоила важный урок. Настоящим друзьям ты будешь нравиться такой, какая ты есть, и не стоит меняться, чтобы завести новых. А когда ты такая потрясающая, как я, то это практически преступление! |-| Английская стенограмма = :Rainbow Dash: Wow! I can't believe how many ponies showed up! :Pinkie Pie: I can! I mean, finding out who the Ponyville Days pony of ceremonies is is a pretty big deal! :Twilight Sparkle: I didn't know Granny Smith was on the selection committee. :Applejack: Of course she is. Ponyville Days celebrates the founding of Ponyville, and she was right there. :Pinkie Pie: I'm glad the committee didn't automatically pick me so everypony gets a chance to see how great being me actually is! Even though the festival's basically a party and the pony of ceremonies gets to organize the whole thing! So it'd totally make sense if they did pick me. :Ponies: Shhh! :feedback :Mayor Mare: Citizens of Ponyville, this year's applicants were all exceptional, but there can only be one Ponyville Days pony of ceremonies. And that pony is... :Pinkie Pie: inhalation :Mayor Mare: Rarity! :Ponies: cheering :Applejack: Whoo-ee! All right, Rarity! :Rainbow Dash: Yeah! Whoo-oo-oo! laughs :Twilight Sparkle: Congratulations, Rarity! Do you know what you're gonna do? :Spike: noises :Rarity: Oh, I might have a few ideas. :theme song :Pinkie Pie: I'm so excited for the festival, I can hardly stand up straight! :Twilight Sparkle: Me too. I'm glad Rarity was picked. I know she'll add a touch of elegance to the whole thing! :Applejack: Probably more than a touch! :buzzing on :cranking :Spike: throat reading This year's Ponyville Days festival, designed by Rarity, will feature various high-class events such as... a silent cider auction and tasting. :Main cast sans Rarity: Ooooh! :Spike: A Ponyville gala in town square. :Main cast sans Rarity: Ahhhh! :Spike: And, of course, a Ponyville fashion show. :Main cast sans Rarity: Ooooh! :Spike: This year's Ponyville Days festival pony of ceremonies creates shimmering couture of her own design. :Rarity: And the theme is... "Small Town Chic"! :Twilight Sparkle: Wow, Rarity. You really have put a lot of effort into this. :Applejack: I'll say. :Fluttershy: Oh, I think it's going to be magical. :Rarity: gasps Do you really think so? :Pinkie Pie: Are you kidding? I can't wait! :Rarity: Oh, that's such a relief. But of course, I couldn't possibly do it all on my own. The festival is in three days! :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie and I can hang lights and decorations in the town square! :Applejack: And I can get Sweet Apple Acres all ready for the cider tastin'. :Rarity: Oh, that's just perfect! And now, Twilight, if you and Fluttershy wouldn't mind helping with the fashion show... :Twilight Sparkle: Of course! :Fluttershy: I'd be honored. :Rarity: I can focus on the thing I'm worried about most of all. :Main cast sans Rarity: What? :Rarity: Creating a Ponyville Days festival fantastic enough to impress... Trenderhoof! :beat :Applejack: Uh, who's Trenderhoof? :Rarity: What?! How can you not know who Trenderhoof is? Trenderhoof is only the most amazing, handsomest travel writer to have ever traveled or written! Before Las Pegasus became an Equestria travel destination, he wrote about it! Before the culinary revolution in Trottingham, he discovered it! He knows what's going to be hot even before it's tepid! giggles :Twilight Sparkle: Sounds like somepony has a little bit of a crush. :Rarity: Oh, Twilight, "crush" doesn't even begin to describe it. He's practically divine. I can't believe he's coming! tittering :engine noises :Rarity: Thank you ever so much for joining me, Twilight. I don't think I could have met Trenderhoof on my own! :Twilight Sparkle: It's no problem, but you shouldn't be nervous about meeting him. :chattering :Rarity: Is that him? Is he here? Twilight, is he there? :Twilight Sparkle: Uhh... I'm not sure. :Rarity: You don't suppose he's decided not to come? Twilight, I don't see him! What if he doesn't arrive? The whole festival will be a disaster! Twilight, where is he?! :beat :Rarity: throat Sorry. :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, you have to get a hold of yourself. I mean, you haven't even met him yet! :popping :Rarity: gasps :Twilight Sparkle: What's wrong? :Rarity: Shh! quickly It's him, it's him, is it him? Is it him? It's him, he's here, he's here! :Twilight Sparkle: Well, go up and talk to him! :Rarity: screeching I can't! laughing Uh, hi– throat Hello, Mr. Trenderhoof. I am Rarity, and I have been chosen as pony of ceremonies for the Ponyville Days festival. laughing :Trenderhoof: Please, call me 'Trend'. :thud :Rarity: And over here will be the climax of the festival, the Ponyville Days gala! Music, dancing! nervously And of course a locally sourced menu of delicious treats. :Trenderhoof: Reminds me of the "Spring Fling meets Manehattan Wedding" I wrote about in Gallop & Prance. :Rarity: Exactly! I, I can't even describe how much your work has influenced me! :Rarity: And finally, Sweet Apple Acres. Ponyville's core, heh-heh, so to speak, where our quaint little hamlet began. :Trenderhoof: Oh, breathtaking! I've heard about it of course, but to see it in vérité, to stand on the soil of a working farm... You can really feel the authenticity. :Rarity: Oh, yes, uh, they, they really do grow apples here. :Trenderhoof: Thank you, Rarity. Thank you for bringing me here. This farm is truly something special. :Rarity: Oh, I had planned to transform it into an elegant country inn for the festival... but now I see just how special it is au naturel. :Trenderhoof: Au naturel indeed. :popping :Trenderhoof: Who... is... that? :Applejack: panting :Rarity: Who? Applejack? Ahem! Why are you staring at her like that? :Trenderhoof: I've seen a lot in my travels, but I've never beheld such beauty. Applejack... The pony of my dreams... :Spike: Rarity? Rarity! Hello? :Rarity: sobbing :Spike: I brought my cider-tasting cup. Are you ready to go try the samples? :Rarity: throughout What's the point?! :Spike: Rarity, what's wrong? :Rarity: Nothing! :Spike: Is it something I said? :Rarity: He doesn't like me. :Spike: What? :Rarity: He doesn't like me. :Spike: Rarity, I can't hear what you're— :Rarity: He doesn't like me because he has a crush on Applejack, even though I've had a crush on him ever since the beginning of time, and it's not fair! :Spike: Trenderhoof doesn't like you? That's ridiculous! :Rarity: Oh, Spike, how could you ever know what it's like to be totally obsessed with a pony only to find out they're obsessed with somepony else? :beat :Rarity: I mean, what could Applejack possibly have that I don't?! :Spike: I 'unno. :Rarity: Hmm... :Trenderhoof: You know, I have such respect for the work ethic of Earth ponies. :Applejack: Uh, gee, thanks. Granny Smith always said, "Pick an apple a day and keep trouble away." :Trenderhoof: How many varieties of apples do you think there are? :Applejack: Uh, on the farm or in all of Equestria? 'Cause— :Trenderhoof: I once had an apple so rare, they thought it was extinct. I ate four of them. bites :splash :Applejack: Is that a fact? :Trenderhoof: That's my thing. I take the mundane, the simple, the unappreciated, and I make it relatable. :Applejack: Well, I hope you can relate to Ponyville. :Trenderhoof: Me too. But enough about me. I wanna know about you! What do apples mean to Applejack? :Applejack: Look, I'm glad you're interested in Ponyville 'n' all, but I'm kinda busy with my chores. And if I can't get 'em done, there won't be a Ponyville Days festival for you to write about. :Rarity: Well, that will never do! :Applejack: Rarity, what are you wearin'? :Rarity: What, this old thing? :Applejack: Aren't you too busy plannin' the festival to keep makin' new outfits for it? :Rarity: I am. But the thought of hauling apples inspired me, and I just couldn't stop myself! :Applejack: Really? :Rarity: If there's one thing I love, it's hauling apples! :Trenderhoof: dreamily I'm growing fond of it myself. :Applejack: her breath Maybe you two should try it sometime. :Trenderhoof: I'm feeling a tad inspired. ::Without farm life, there'd be such disparity ::These thoughts I think with great clarity ::Apples high to the sky ::She's the one of my eye ::That fruit-hauling pony named... Applejack! :Rarity: bray :shattering :Spike: Rarity, why do you want to plow a field? :Rarity: Is it me, or could this use a splash of color? And maybe a wash! :Spike: Don't we need to check on the gala decorations? :Rarity: Yes, yes, of course, but Trend obviously has a thing for farm life. If I can't convince him that I'm just as much of a farm hoof as Applejack, I'll never get him interested in the festival. :Spike: The festival. Right. :Rarity: And I do appreciate your help ever so much. I couldn't do a thing without you, Spikey-poo. :Spike: Well, that's what friends are for! :Rarity: Right, so. reins Come on! grunts Farm... thing! sighs Oh, how does Applejack do it? :Applejack: Well, it would help if the harness was on right! What are you doin'? :Rarity: I am simply lending a hoof with the chores, which I love doing ever so much. :Applejack: Well if you're still interested after the festival I can teach you all about it. But right now, I need to get the plowin' done, if you don't mind. :Rarity: Not at all. Ugh! Oh! :Spike: She makes it look so easy. :Trenderhoof: dreamily I know. Isn't she fantastic? :Applejack: grunts :Trenderhoof: clapping :Rarity: I really don't see what the fuss is all about. :tapping :Applejack: Now, Rarity, you be careful. If you don't get the buckin' just right, you could sprain a hoof. :Rarity: I am perfectly familiar with the apple-bucking process, thank you very much. But while you seem to rely on raw power, I believe a certain amount of style is required. It's really more of a dance, if you ask me. 'hm'ing noises Et voilà! :Applejack: Well, your way is definitely long on style. :Rarity: Thank you. :Applejack: Now, if you'll all excuse me, I have some more chores to do. Inside! :clucking :Trenderhoof: Rarity, can I ask you something? :Rarity: Oh, why, Trend, you can ask me anything. :Trenderhoof: I've been meaning to ask for a while, and frankly I'm sort of embarrassed. Rarity... do you think... Applejack would be my date for the festival? :Rarity: Why don't you go ask her yourself?! Hmph! :clucking :slamming :Applejack: Whew! Well, that was close. :Rarity: If you've come to apologize, there's really no need. :Applejack: What are you talkin' about? :Rarity: Let's dispense with the charade, shall we? :Applejack: Listen, I know you really want Trend to like you— :Rarity: And he does! Despite somepony's best efforts! :Applejack: I swear I don't know why he's payin' so much attention to me. And I don't know anypony who's that interested in farmin'. Not even me! :Rarity: Well, maybe it's time Trend met a real country pony. :Applejack: Shouldn't you be workin' on the festival instead of comin' up with new ways to impress Trend? :Rarity: Oh, I'm sure you'd love that. Well, I have a new vision for the festival, country accent and it's gonna be more country than the whole Apple family put together! :Fluttershy: Um, isn't it a little late to be changing the theme? :closes :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, what's going on? :Applejack: I'm too scared to guess. :buzz :Rarity: accent Firstly, I just want to thank you all for comin', and second, I know y'all will all adore my new festival theme! :Spike: banjo :Rarity: accent "Simple Ways"! :Applejack: laughing :Rarity: accent throughout Well? What's so funny? :Applejack: Rarity, that is the silliest getup I have ever seen! :Fluttershy: It is a little funny. :Rarity: Fun-nay? :Twilight Sparkle: laughing Rarity, you aren't serious, are you? :Rarity: voice Well of course I'm serious– throat in country accent Why wouldn't I be? :Applejack: Because you would never dress like that. You like fashion and high society and fancy things. :Rarity: And I can like plowin' fields and haulin' apples just as much. :Applejack: But you don't! :Rarity: How do you know what I like? :Applejack: Because I know you. :Rarity: Wail, maybe you don't know me as well as you thank. :Applejack: And I suppose it's just a coincidence that Trenderhoof seemed so interested in country life, too? :Rarity: I don't know what you're gittin' at! :Applejack: Well then, I guess I'll just have to show you! :Rarity: Be my guest! Now, if you all will excuse me, I have a hootenanny of a festival to put on. :Applejack: growls :Rarity: accent throughout Now, to be a model in the Simple Ways fashion show, you might think "simple" means "less is more". Well, that just ain't so. If you want to be real simple, more is more. Now, y'all go off and make yourselves look just like that. Spike Who's our next model for the fashion show? :Spike: Um... Apple... Jewel? :Rarity: Who the hay is that? :music :Rarity: Is this some kind of joke? :Applejack: accent throughout Why, Rarity, whatever would make you think I was joking? :Rarity: voice Because you would never wear an ensemble like that. You like plowing fields and hauling apples— :Applejack: And I can like fashion just as much. :Rarity: in country accent But you don't! :Applejack: Well, maybe you do not know me as well as you think. :Rarity: Fine. But I got a whole festival to plan, so if you're goin' to start modelin', just get on with it! :Applejack: Life is a festival, and you should celebrate it by looking just like me! Because I'm a trend-setting fashionista! :snapping :Rarity: voice You're a trend-setting fashionista?! Why, that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever– I mean... in country accent Good for you. I, on the other hoof, couldn't care less how I look, long as I get the chores done. bray :Applejack: Oh, is that so? :Rarity: Yes, indeedy-doodle! :Applejack: gasp Not me! My mane needs to be perfectly coiffed at all times. :Rarity: Well, my mane is full of dust and split ends. :Applejack: My hooves are so polished, you can see your reflection in them. :Rarity: My hooves are cracked and dry from working in the fields! :Applejack: I'm so fashion-forward. :Rarity: I wear droopy drawers! :Applejack: I smell like rosebuds. :Rarity: I love being covered in mud! :splash :splat :Rarity: voice Goodness! Your couture! Ooh, it's bad. Will somepony bring me a towel to wipe this repulsive filth from my hooves?! :Applejack: voice There's the Rarity I know! :Rarity: Oh, Applejack, I'm sorry I said all those things. You're a true friend who probably knows me better than I know myself. I don't know what I was thinking wearing this ridiculous outfit. :Applejack: I kinda know how you feel. :Rarity: Oh, but you were just trying to help me see how silly I was being. And you were right. sighs Besides, that gown looks just gorgeous on you. I wish I hadn't ruined it. :Applejack: Thanks! It's nice, ain't it? :Rarity: It's magnificent! Wherever did you get it? :Applejack: Oh, it's, uh, one of yours. :Rarity: I'll need three gallons of boiling water and one ounce of detergent, stat! :Trenderhoof: throat I'm moving to Ponyville! Being the most interesting pony in Equestria is exhausting. I want to leave my exotic, exciting life behind and live on a farm! :Applejack and Rarity: What?! :Applejack: Well, that's real nice, but I sure hope you weren't thinkin' of Sweet Apple Acres. :Trenderhoof: Oh. :Applejack: Uh, look, you're a fine pony, but, uh, well, I'm, uh... :Rarity: I think what Applejack is trying to say is that there's something unappealing about a pony who'd change themselves so much just to impress somepony else. If somepony doesn't like you for who you are, it's their loss. :Trenderhoof: Well, this is awkward. :Rarity: Not at all. In fact, I think I know just how you feel. :Applejack: What do you think, Rarity? Is it too late to go back to "Small Town Chic"? :Rarity: Not if I can help it! :talking in background :Rarity: Organizing the Ponyville Day celebration was one of the hardest things I've ever done. But I learned an important lesson. Real friends will like you for who you are, and changing yourself to impress them is no way to make new ones. And when you're as fabulous as I am, it's practically a crime! :credits Примечания en:Transcripts/Simple Ways pl:Transkrypty/Proste życie Категория:Стенограммы, четвёртый сезон